


"Do Titans Live Here?"

by brokencups_and_taintedmemories



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Silent Hill (2006), Silent Hill (Video Game Series), Silent Hill: Revelation 3D (2012)
Genre: AU, Attack on Titan AU, Horror, Silent Hill - Freeform, silent hill au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 00:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3830209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencups_and_taintedmemories/pseuds/brokencups_and_taintedmemories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>|| Silent Hill || Attack on Titan ||</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Do Titans Live Here?"

**Author's Note:**

> (Please don't yell at me for using 'her' for Hanji this one time, it'd be too hard using 'they' and 'them' constantly.)

The typical sunny skies filled the land below with bright light, illuminating the vast fields of flowers and trees as if they were on fire. The breeze of summer air whistled through the trees, green leaves flying through the sky like birds in flight. Life for the people within the walls wasn't as bad as some made it out to be- It was actually quite peaceful and comfortable when there weren't threats of attacks. Most people enjoyed having the security of the walls, and found them to be more of a blessing than a burden. They didn't mind being locked away from the rest of the world; to them, it was home. Some others, though, were persistent to go beyond the walls. They wanted to see the ocean, the swamps, the deserts, and all the creatures unknown to their territory. Everyone though about life beyond Sina, Rose, and Maria, but were too frightened to ever attempt it.

Hanji had spent all of her morning reading through books. It wasn't odd of her to do so, she was always trying to learn more and do more with her knowledge. With the recent capturing of titans within the walls for experimentation, figuring out titans became so much more easier. She was quite content with herself, to say the least. After years and years of hard working, she was finally speeding things up in the name of the Survey Corps. All those long trips outside the walls, and brutal battles against the beasts that brought them there, had finally paid off. She was more than happy to give up her own sleep for further investigation, something she already did too much of. Her alarm rang, in which she quickly tidied herself and her room up, before going down to the mess hall.

"Heyo!" A few voices called out, and she waved.

"Good morning, everyone! Lovely day out." She sighed happily, finding a spot right by Commander Erwin Smith.

"Good morning, Hanji. Did you sleep any?"

"Of course not!"

"Well... What were you doing then that required all your attention?" He cocked a brow in curiosity.

"I was up reading all the notes I took a while back on Sonny and Bean. They're still relevant to the titans we have in captivity now, which is good. It seems, for the most part, titans keep to a constant rhythm."

"I see. Still, you need rest if you want to keep functioning properly. All this lack of sleep is sure to make you fall over. We ca't have that in case you're on the top of the wall." He joked softly, patting her shoulder.

"Please, I'll be just fine. Let's eat already- I'm starving." She smacked her own stomach, making sure she was one of the first in line. Their daily breakfast consisted of chip-beef gravy, eggs, and toast. It didn't seem like much, but to hungry soldiers, anything went to good use. She ate her breakfast as fast as she could, but made sure to converse a little with the people around her. Many passers by wanted to know what she was up to recently, in which she gave a lengthy, almost boring explanation to. She was the enthusiast of the group, but no one really comprehended her enthusiasm well. Once she was done down at the mess hall, she promptly went back to her room, locking herself away for a few more hours to red the rest of her studies.

The sun had reach the zenith of the sky before Hanji knew it. Fatigue had finally caught up with her; she found it too hard to keep her eyes open. "I gotta.. read the rest of this.. page-..." she mumbled to herself, shaking her head a few times in hope that it'd wake her. The sun no longer gave her the natural ability to stay awake, even with the heat beating down from the window. She couldn't keep her walky-talky on, the constant back and forth conversations between soldiers made her reading nearly impossible. Coffee was useless; two pots had already been consumed the night before, the caffeine surely still in her system. Sometimes when a person pushes themselves far enough with everything they have, they crash. As she attempted to flip a new page, her head smacked against the table, and she was out light a light. Her body finally rested, the tense muscles in her neck uncoiling after days of 'book readers strain'.

She woke after what felt like days within a dream. To her surprise, her room was still lit, but with a foggy tint to it. "Hmm..?" She peeked an eye open, looking around. The walls had appeared to be in early stages of rusting and molding, half of the wallpaper fallen to the floor. An instant frown appeared on her face as she stood, running a hand through the hair that had gotten in her face. She looked out the window to see nothing but falling ash, or at least what seemed to be ash. Not much time went by before she began patrolling the building. She called out the names of her companions multiple times, but nothing ever called back out to her. "Levi! Erwin! Eren? Dot..?" She started going silent as she walked down to where everyone should have been; the headquarters. No one was there, but everything there was beginning to fall away as well. "Am I dreaming..?" She asked herself, pinching and slapping her arm, but yielding no arousal from sleep.

"Anyone out there? HELLO?" She yelled. Then it hit her- she still had her walky-talky clipped to her jeans. She grabbed it and made an all call to all the soldiers who carried one. "Uhm yes, hello- It's Hanji Zoe. I can't find anyone around and the building seems like it's about to fall apart. Why is it snowing? I didn't know it snowed in this part of Stohess. Please answer whenever you can! I'm too confused right now." She then ended the all-call, sitting down to await an answer. Moments later, a garbled message began airing over the walky-talky airwaves, everyone pressing their ears close to listen. About every other three words actually made sense to the people listening. 

"Who is that?" One soldier asked his friends.

"It sounds like Commander Hanji, though I can't really tell because of the static." Said another.

"Odd.. Do you think she's okay?"

"She's not screaming, and doesn't sound upset- I don't think. I wish I could hear what she's saying though..."

She let ten minute pass before she tired of the wait, and began exploring again. This time, she went outside, where the fog and ash snow had yet to stop. "This is so crazy.. I've never seen anything like this before." The silence was deafening, not even she liked this amount of quietness. "Did I miss something important?" She looked up, some of the ash falling onto her face and into her hair. She rubbed it off, her finger eventually turning gray from the constant wiping. Curiosity called her to walk more and more towards where the fog had been coming in from; she though maybe this would give her an answer. So, she walked until something finally showed up.

Multiple large buildings began to appear through the fog, and she began running towards them. The road she had been walking on was cracked and old, she was careful not to step on any of the mounds. "Hello? Anyone out there? HELLO?" She began calling again, waving her arms. Nothing replied to her calls. She walked further, until she was surrounded by the buildings. "Grand Hotel", "Ann Black", "Shepherd's Glen 150th", and "Gucci's Barber Shop" all caught her eye as she walked by. They all looked abandoned, hadn't someone went in there in the past twenty years? As she was looking through the windows, movement was seen through the corner of her eyes. She turned to the movement, seeing something in the distance. "Hey! It's Hanji! Hanji Zoe! I'm from the Survey Corps, if you don't know me! Can you tell me what's going on?" She waved. "I woke up from a nap and now everything is like this- I haven't even heard of these places, and I've been to all of Stohess!"

The being stepped closer, and she noticed that it walked oddly. "H--Hello..? Can you hear me?" He stepped forward, playing softly with the hair in her face. If stepped forward a few times, and slowly got more visible to her. She shrieked at the sight- it was deformed beyond recognition. The creature had no arms, a gaping black hole in its chest, and walked as though all of its leg tendons had been torn apart. She didn't hesitate to run in the opposite direction, only turning back to see if she had outrun it. Which she did, her running speed was twice as fast as its fastest pace. She placed her hands on her knees, panting softly as she looked around some more. She was back towards the end of the boulevard, but this time, the road led to a deep abyss. She associated the abyss to a monster eating off half of the road; the cliff was so jagged and broken up that it seemed to be bitten off. She couldn't get used to all these changes. Was this insanity?

Wandering around yielded nothing for the confused woman. She came across a school, hospital, and mental asylum, they each having their own terrors inside, which she didn't prefer to experience yet. After a few hours, a loud ring began to fill the air. She cocked her head and looked around, the noise growing louder and louder. It was the alarm the people left in the town used for a fair warning to head to the church. They did this to escape 'The Darkness', which Hanji knew nothing about. As the sky began to darken, and things began to deteriorate before her, she ran to the nearest building and got inside. 'Are the surprises going to end?!' she thought, losing sight of everything in the darkness. She felt around for a light switch, finding one against the other side of the door. Distant screams of pain were heard from outside, she taking refuge in a corner and waiting for it to stop. The loud, ear piercing sound of metal scratching against pavement soon made all the screaming stop, though she couldn't tell if it was for better or worse.

In reality, everyone has doing as the typically did, totally unaware that Hanji was in another dimension. Everyone had just gotten back from dinner, and went back to their dorms for their last night of peace before a mission outside the walls. After his meal, Levi took a trip up to Hanji's room. He hadn't heard, or seen, anything out of her in quite a long time, and he got a little worried. She was capable of anything- running off being one of them. He knocked on her door a little and waited. "Hanji? Are you in there? You missed a meeting /and/ dinner. I think your studies can wait a little." He heard nothing, and cocked a brow. "Hanji? Are you sleeping?-" He stopped, gently opening the door. Her seat was empty, her bed was empty; she wasn't there. He rolled his eyes softly. "Goddamn it, Hanji. I swear if you ran outside the walls again.." He thought to himself, walking out the door. He was on a mission to track her down now. 

Light slowly reentered the room, and Hanji saw all the rusted and broken pieces of the walls and ceiling float up, reconnecting to it. She stretched out, looking around for any present danger, in which she saw none. She went back outside and began to look around some more, it seemingly lifeless compared to the minutes before where she heard multiple people. Sighing, she continued on her way again. Little voices began to call to her inside her head, though she shoved them away, staying focused on finding a way out. A louder one echoed through her, telling her to go to the hotel she passed not long ago. For the time being, she listened. She figured anything was fair game in this place, maybe the voices could be helpful after all. 

She walked the lonely streets again, feeling an overwhelming sense of hatred and despair. She rubbed her temple, sighing softly. Little did she know, something was following her. As she turned the corner, a large creature ran forward, and she caught eye of it. "Ahhh!" She began running, though the creature was close behind. Its arms were elongated enough to touch the ground, but it had no arms. Just.. stumps. She turned her head to check their distance, but it took a swing at her, knocking her down. "Fuck-" She yelped, staggering back up, but it took another swing, and she fell once more. It clambered over her and prepared to strike again, though she moved her head out of the way. With a swift kick to its side and stomach, she wagered enough time for herself to sprint away, it following, but not fast enough to keep pace with her. Her shoulder and left leg hurt bad- the two hits and falls took a number on her. Though, she ran at top speed until she finally saw the hotel in sight, nearly crying at the joy of seeing possible safety. 

Upon entering, she saw a large map that displayed all of the hotel. Instantly, her eyes gazed up at the red circle over a room. There was a pentagram next to it, 'demon' being most of the wording over it. She memorized the path that led there, and went down the multiple stairs to get to that level. She repeated the sequence of left and right turns to it. "Left. Right. Right. Left." She mumbled, running past different wards and entries, filled with smoking pipes and musty air. The place looked and felt 100 years old, the smell of rust and blood was putrid; the eminent feeling of regurgitation was overwhelming.

She was one room away when she stopped in her tracks. A large group of beings were standing, backs facing her, and focused on something laying on the ground. She could only notice some metal peeking out through the void not taken up by the bodies, but she couldn't tell exactly what it was.She tip toed as far away from them as she could, examining them every step she took near the door. They looked like nurses- but something was over their heads. She didn't bother with looking to see what it was. Once she got safely close to the door, she ran for it, and got inside. 

"Congratulations." A child's voice gently chuckled from the darkness. 

"Where am I..?" She asked, looking for any possible light.

"You're in Silent Hill. I lured you here for some amusement. I'm quite shocked you made it so far." The girl gave way to some light, showing herself before Hanji. She slowly walked around her, observing her and smiling. 

"Silent Hill? Wha-- Amusement?" She looked down at the little girl, eyes widening when she saw blood on her face, and shriveled hair.

"It's not often I have visitors, it gets a little boring around here. So I choose contestants to play in my little 'game'."

"Can I please just go back home? Please?"

"I suppose.. On one condition."

"Which is?"

"You remember that.. You're not alone." The girls smirked, piercing her hand through Hanji's abdomen. She gasped, before dropping to the floor, and passing out.

She violently jerked awake and screamed, before going totally silent. She was back in her room, but everything was back to normal. No fog, no ash snowing from outside, no decaying walls, no monsters. She sighed a little and looked down at the piece of paper on her desk. An odd symbol covered most of it, with "SILENT HILL" at the bottom, written in blood. Eren came rushing in, nearly out of breathe. "Hanji! I heard the scream- What's wrong?"

"Oh! Uh- Nothing, Eren. Just woke from a dream, that's all.

"Oh- Really?"

"Yes. Sorry for worrying you! Go back to whatever you were doing." She nodded with a smile.

"Okay. Sorry!" He waved, before going back to his dorm. 

She crumpled up the paper and threw it in the trash bin. Standing and stretching, she could still feel the soreness in her shoulder and leg. Groaning and turning, she froze at the sight of the girl again, standing face to face with her this time. "// You're not alone. //" she whispered, before vanishing into thin air. Hanji blinked and stood still for a moment. This world- This girl, she feared them more than the titans. She never really felt fear before, but now, she had good reason to.


End file.
